cydircampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick
"I feel that" Nicolas Halden, better known as Nick, is a human bard. The newest member of Plan B. He is played by Soshijay. Description Appearance Nick has brown medium length hair which is slicked back and green eyes. He wears a dark flat cap, a doublet with metal clasps and buttons a light undershirt with ruffles. Tight Leather gloves on his hands to keep them warm but allow enough dexterity to play instruments. He wears fairly clean long pants, and polished leather boot, lightly caked with dirt and mud, which he cleans off every night before he sleeps. He wears his rapier on his left, as he is right handed. He keeps his belongings in a hide rucksac. One the left of the rucksack, there is a place to store his short bow, made of maple and deer horn. On the right is his quiver of arrows, also attached to the sac. His lute made of mahogany, with engraved with intricate carvings filled with a blue and green dust. Personality Nick is very free spirited and tends to act on a whim. Not to keen on people telling him what to do. He despite him being having high Charisma, Nick doesn't do very well with "high pressure" situations and would rather not deal with it. Running away from problems is always an option for him. Otherwise, he's seems very good with his words when it counts. He has shown that he can be very treasure focused. Always looking for valuables and siphoning off shares of coin found when looting. He never seems to pay full price for items via haggling, passing off the need of the item for an important mission, or partnership with an authority. Strangely, he seems generous with his coin; treating a round, buying gifts for the party, giving coin randomly to children. Treasure seem to be an important aspect in his life. Nick is seen to be sneaky fellow. Usually very good in stealth missions and getting into locations. More times than none, his impulsive behavior has resulted in trouble. He relies on his intuition so he normally goes with his first plan or idea. The quick and easy way isn't always the only way, but your way is the best way. Combat Nick's position in the combat is a support. Normally not doing much damage, he makes it easier for himself allies to attack. His spells seem to be mostly utility spells, so most of his damage comes from his Rapier, Shortbow, and the few damage spells. Biography Background Much is unknown about Nick's backstory. Yuri asked if his rebellious tendencies are a result of coming from a rich and royal family. Nick replied "Not yet". Episode 1 He first met Plan B at the Reverie in Lys. He was with Guardsmen Brandon when they overhead the Party talking about the missing children. Nick first revealed his class to the party when he gave Bardic Inspiration to Taro, who was trying to throw a torch at the Big-Eyed centipede-like creature in the Glimmer Root Cave. Episode 2 When Heckler and Nick went to the Ebony Barrack to pass information to Commander Bain, they wanted to take their horse to save time. After being frustrated at the stable boy for not letting them take the horses and cart without a ticket, even though they gave him gold, Nick casted Hold Person on the stable boy. He was caught by Rousha, who told him to drop the spell, and they were to talk about the incident when the party returned from the Glimmer Root Cave. While in the Forsaken Thicket, Nick threw a flask of oil at the feet of a Blight and Heckler proceeded to shoot a spark at the oil, thus setting the creature on fire. This it the first time revealing that he has a sense of granting advantage in combat. After Heckler was poisoned by a mushroom cloud, Nick escorted him through the Forsaken Thicket. Episode 3 Feather Fall Incident Episode 4 Spoke with Commander Bain about what happened in the Glimmer Root cave. Episode 5 Nick buys a Copper Flute and winter cloaks for the Party Relationships Plan B Since joining, the rest of the party seem to prefer Nick as the face of the party. Despite just meeting them, he's shown that he's comfortable sharing meals, accommodations and overall company of the Party. Yuri Nick thinks of Yuri as the Mother of the party. He thinks Yuri is very judgmental of his actions, but respects that his nagging has a valid point. Akmenos Nick thinks of Akmenos as the Father of the party. Very stern and straight to the point. Because Akmenos only speaks for a purpose, Nick tends to take his words more seriously. Heckler Nick thinks of Heckler as the eldest son of the party. He tends to do want he wants, despite what the rest of the party says; Which Nick appreciates and often joins in on Heckler's plans. Recently, Nick voiced out his dislike of Heckler leaving the Giant Blight, stating "He left us. He just left us". Taro Nick thinks of Taro as the youngest son of the party. He doesn't think of Taro is dumb, just not very exposed with the world. Nick tries his best to protect Taro and encourage him to his fullest potential. Daniel the Dog Bought out of spite, Daniel the boxer puppy is becoming an important part of Nick's life. Being responsible for another creature's life might be what Nick needs in his own. "The Bolt" Only mentioned a few times, Nick has tried to contact "The Bolt" with no success. Character Information Notable Items * A Lute made of mahogany, engraved with intricate carvings filled with a blue and green dust. * An old copper Flute. * An emerald encrusted encrusted ring in the shape of a hexagon. * A necklace with a green half-moon pendant. * A ring made of twisted copper wire. * Thieve's Tools Abilities * Bardic Inspiration ( D6 ) * Song of Rest ( D6 ) * Cutting Words Proficiencies * Thieve's Tools * Sleight of Hand * Deception * Stealth Feats * None Spells * Cantrips ** Vicious Mockery ** Message ** Prestidigiation ** Mage Hand * 1st Level ** Healing Word ** Hideous Laughter ** Feather Fall ** Faerie Fire * 2nd Level ** Shatter ** Knock Quotes * "Why are you tree-ting me like this!?" * "Shut up Yuri" * "I cast Hold Person on the stable boy" * "I drop kick him" * "Why did I do that!?" * "Come at me Bitch" * "I feel that" * "What's up with THAT bitch?" Trivia * Nick was first played in a one-shot. The original character was remade and updated. He is loosely based off of the main character from White Collar. * Nick forgets directions very easily * When buying Daniel the Dog, Soshijay original stated "Nick doesn't really like dogs". He later corrected himself stating "Nick always wanted a dog, but didn't want to be responsible for one". = Category:PlanB Category:People